Only love will save us
by Lil Raichi
Summary: A/U, B/V, CC/K and 18/K. Bulma leads a terrible life. Her mother is missing, her father abuses her and her boyfriend ignores her. She mets vegeta and her life changes. Is it better or worst? Read and find out!
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: Yes, yes it's true, I own DBZ! *Big, tall, scary men lean over Raichi* Those silly law men, they have no sense of humor ~.^  
  
A/N: Yay! I have finally decided to write a fanfic!! It's a a/u, b/v, cc/k and 18/k! Don't ask where I got this idea (its a very long story) and I just wanted to see if you guys would like it! Well, now unto the story! ^.^  
  
  
Only love will save us  
Chapter 1  
  
Running. A woman wearing a long tanish brown hooded dress was running with a small, light blue hair, frial five year old wearing the same. The woman's blond hair swayed in her face as she ran into the night's never ending darkness. The little girl didn't know where they were going. She grew very tired but didn't stop running. The ally had come to a dead end. The frighten woman turned around and found three men behind her. The woman step pas the child and pushed her back.  
  
"Please! Do whatever you want to me! Just don't hurt my baby!" The woman screamed with all her might with tears streaming down her read puffy cheeks.  
  
The saiyan men snickerd at each other letting the shadows raveal only thier evil grins while they creaked thier knuckles(a/n one of the most annoying sounds ever!). The terrifed little girl clunk onto her mother. One saiyan pulled the woman away forceing the girl to let go. Another saiyan punched her mother so hard you could hear the bone break. The girl watched in terror as her mother was dragged into the the dark shadows with blood rolling down her face.  
  
"Mommy" she whisphered so that only herself could hear.  
  
"Mommy" she cried just a tad louder.  
  
"Mommy!" she screamed and soon her echo followed her, and then left her with silence. Her eyes flooded with pain as no repley ever came.  
  
  
~~~**15 years later**~~~  
  
Bulma was sleeping on the couch by the phone. She was waiting for her boyfriend Yamcha to call. She loved him so dearly. She felt that he was the only one who loved her besides her bestfriend Chi-Chi. Her father took her in after her mother disapeard. She hated her father. He got drunk every night and came and beat her. She was always scared of him, she moved out the day she turned 16.  
  
RING!! RING!! RING!!  
  
Bulma awoke and grabed the phone before it rang it again.  
  
"Hello!" Bulma screamed in the phone anixous.  
  
"Hi, Bulma not so loud I can hear" the voice on the other end said  
  
"Oh, hi Chi-Chi" Bulma said as she grew disapointed.  
  
"You sound happy to hear me"  
  
"Sorry I was hoping it was Yamcha"  
  
"Are you still head over heals over him? You deserve better then that! You know what he treats you!"  
  
"Buts its the best I can get" bulma whispherd so that only she could hear herself.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed into the phone.  
  
"Anyway Bulma, I was thinking. Maybe we could go the mall tonight! I need to get some new clothes. Wanna go?"  
  
"Sure!" Bulma said her face brighten with the mention on the mall. Because of course her Yamchakins (don't get me wrong, I hate Yamcha but I have to do this to make the story better, sorry for all Yamcha fans I just don't like him) worked at the Burger King in the food court. Plus she did love to shop!  
  
"Meet ya at Wet Seal in 10 mins k?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The phone clicked when she put it on the hook. She quickly ran into her room and changed and hoped that Yamcha would be there.  
  
Thats it for this chapter. Not the best but it had to be done. It will get better as more chapters are posted. Check back soon or leave your e-mail in your review and I will e-mail when its up! Thx alot! Please review!! Luv ya lots! ~.^  
  
~~~**Lil Raichi**~~~ 


	2. There is a rat hidding around

disclaimer: Do I own dbz, or do I not. That is the question! And the answer is *sniffs* sadly I do not! ~_~  
  
A/N: Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Everyone here are sayians and live on vegetasei. Vegate's dad is still alive and there are no ppl like frieza, cell and buu. They never came. K? Now you can enjoy the story!  
  
~denotes thought  
  
Only love will save us  
chapter 2  
  
Bulma pulled up into the parking spot in her sky blue beetle. She pulled out her keys and looked down at the picture of Yamcha. She sighed and ran her finger over one of his scares.  
  
"I love him so much, but Chi-Chi just seems to hate him. I don't know why. Ever seen my mother has been gone he has showed me what true love is." She said with a tear in her eye, but quickly brushed it away.  
  
She got out of her car and locked it. And walked into the food court. She was early so decided to quickly vist Yamcha. She walked over to the Burger King and saw Yamcha talking to a little blond about 18.  
  
"So how are you doing (a/n the joey one on friends ~.^)?" Yamcha said with a grin and a wink.  
  
The girl giggled as her tall started to wag.  
  
"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He said as a smile flashed across his face.  
  
"YAMCHA!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?!?" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
Yamcha looked up from the girl and then onto Bulma. His smile quickly faded.  
  
"YOU FUCK*N ASS!!! I TRUSTED YOU AND THEN YOU DO THIS!!!" Bulma screamed in his face. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran off into the bathroom.  
  
"Bulma wait! You don't understand!" Yamcha shouted off after her, but it was to late she was gone.  
  
~~~**Meanwhile in King Vegeta's kingdom**~~~  
  
"Son, you know you have to aguire a mate to become king" King Vegeta said with a frown, he knew Prince Vegeta would most likly never mate.  
  
"Father!! I know, but I'm not ready to. I'm only 21!  
  
"Only 21!! I was 19 when I merried your mother!"   
  
Prince Vegeta frowned at the mention of his mother.   
  
"I'm sorry son, its just the people need a Queen....." The king was stopped before he could say anymore.  
  
"King Vegeta, I have news from planet techvi (a/n I don't know just go with me on this) they wish to have a meeting with you over the peace tready." A man in front of the door said with a bow.  
  
"Thank you Brodock, see to it that they are here soon."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
"Oh and Brdock see to it that Kakarott is in the training room."  
  
"Yes sire." He said again with a bow and left the room.  
  
Prince Vegeta glared at his father and walked out. King Vegeta stared for a second and then went back to bussiness about Techvi.  
  
~~*In the training room*~~  
  
Vegeta waited outside one the training rooms.   
  
"The slow, thrid class baka!! I don't even know why I put up with him. I guess its because he is the only one will prove as a challange and he is the son of my father's right hand man." He said with sigh.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!!" A man called out coming closer.  
  
"Kakarott! How many times have I told you to address me as Prince Vegeta!"  
  
"Sorry Vegeta I keep forgeting." He said we a large friendly grin.  
  
Vegeta mumbled somthing about thick headed baka.  
  
"Let's go Kakarott, I have things to do and places to go. I will not put up with foolshiness from you!"  
  
"Did you and your father talk about you having to get a mate again?"  
  
Vegeta grunted and pressed a few buttons and entered the training room while Kakarott followed.  
  
"You will be sorry today Kakarott, I'm not in the best of mood." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Kakarott stood outside the entrence with a worried face.   
  
~When ever Vegeta was upset that ment that I would in the training room for hours with the vegeta, which ment NO FOOD!!~  
  
Kakarott face went from worried to scared.   
  
~No food that ment....~ before he could think anymore, he was pulled into the training room.  
  
  
~~~**Back at the mall**~~~  
  
Bulma was in the bathroom crying her eyes out. Some women in there tried to approach her but she glared at them and they backed away.  
  
"How could he do this to me!? He knew how much I loved him! And then he goes and does this!" She barley got out before returning to crying again.  
  
"Bulma!" cired a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around to find a woman with raven black hair and onyx eyes standing there.  
  
"Oh Bulma I heard what happened! It's ok Bulma!! He's just a two faced basturd!!" The woman said trying to comfort her friend in need.  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi, but I don't know how he could, why he would do this to me." Bulma said trying to stopped crying.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that shit ass mother fucker!! You deserve better!"  
  
Bulma's face brighten a little.  
  
~I don't desever better, I mean the whole he ignored me, almost never called and did whatever he wanted.~  
  
"Come on Bulma lets get out of here!" Chi-Chi said gently pushing Bulma out and walking her outside before she caught another glance at Yamucha.  
  
Well thats it for this chappie!! Sorry about it being soooooooooooo short! I just thought this was the best place to stop. What will happen to Bulma? Will Kakarott ever get food again? ~.^ You will have to read on to find out!! Please review!! Luv ya lots!! ^.^!  
  
~~~**Lil Raichi**~~ 


	3. Head sciencetist

Disclaimer: Sorry ppl, I don't own DBZ, so please don't sue. All I have $.83! *Big, scary man sticks hand out* Oh fine! *Jingles can* money for a poor writer??  
  
Only love will save us  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma dropped her keys onto the table. Her face was still a bit red from all of her crying. She went into the living room where her computer was. She checked for any messages. Nothing but junk. She sighed and glanced at a picture of her and Yamucha on the desk.  
  
"We were do happy then" she said with a sigh and quickly turned it face down.  
  
She glanced at the phone as it starded to ring. She slowy walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma said bluntly  
  
"Hey is this Bulma?! a anoixous voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is she."  
  
"Bulma I have the greatest news!" the female voice scremed!  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma said starting to get excited.  
  
"Well, you know that head sciencetist job you have always wanted? It seems that he and the head cook ran away and eloped!"(sorry, just go with me on this)  
  
"You mean!?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, you got the job and so did your friend Chi-Chi!  
  
Bulma started jumping up and down. She was so happy!   
  
"Thanks boss!!!" She said with the biggest smile on her face. "I'll call Chi-Chi and tell her the news!" Nothing could could ruin her mood expect....  
  
"Oh, and Bulma."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your boyfriend what was he name... umm. Oh yeah Yamucha, the king wants to see if he would be a good body trainer."  
  
Bulma froze. Her smile was gone and now was a frown. She coudn't believe it, she thought she was finally getting away from, from...him.  
  
"Bulma. Bulma! BULMA!!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking, I'll tell them thanks again. Bye."  
  
"Wait! The king acpects you in three days! Bye!"  
  
She hung up the phone and tossed herself on the couch.   
  
"*sigh*, so much for getting away from...him. Better call Chi-Chi."  
  
She looked at the phone coldy.   
  
"Maybe later, I not much in the talking mood."  
  
She walked into her bedroom and flung onto it. She covered her head in pillows as tears leaked out.  
  
Thats it. Yes I know pretty boring but it had to be done. Neway I won't be here for the next few days. I'm going with my family and the worst part is, there is no computer there. :( But I will write it out on paper and post it when I get back!! I think I should be back monday!!   
  
Shout Outs!!  
  
Lauren- thx!! I hope that u will enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Not sure yet- Thx!!  
  
Asia- Thx, I hope that it steys that way!!  
  
Princess Bulma-Thx!! I will try my best to get many chappies out!!  
  
Thx everyone who read it!! Luv ya all!!! ^.^ 


	4. Arriveing

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would be rich! And as dreppressing as it is, I am not. ~.~;  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm back! I worte this chappie 4 ya! Its long as yes it has vegeta in it!  
  
~ denotes thought  
  
Only love will save us  
chapter 4  
  
CLINK  
  
Bulma had just gotten of the phone with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was thrilled and couldn't wait to go. She also said she would call Yamucha for her.  
  
Bulma walked into her mini jym. Well you couldn't really call it mini. It was one room the size of her apartment. It was filled with punching bags, a pavement runing track, weights and much more.   
  
She walked over to the big heavy punching bag. She didn't bother putting her gloves on. She glared at it and then started beating the shit out of it.   
  
"No good Yamucha!! He will pay for what he has done!! The mother fucker bitch ass shiter!!" She screamed at the bag as if it was himself instead of an empty punching bag. It seems that most of the stuffing fell out of it and still she hasn't noticed.  
  
She looked down on the floor and saw the stuffing. Tears formed behind her eyes yet she forced herself not to cry. She quickly picked up the mash and walked into her room.  
  
Her bedroom was small but she didn't care. She wouldn't be there much longer. Her empty bedroom would be a thing of the past tomorrow. She would be moving into the palace with Chi-Chi and that rat. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she turned off her light and set the alarm.  
  
"Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a much better day." She said as she quickly passed out under the covers of her bed.  
  
~~~**The next morning at the palace**~~~  
  
Prince Vegeta awoke to find his formal clothes next to his bed. He gave a big sigh.  
  
"Why should I, prince of all saiyans get dressed up to meet a couple of pathetic saiyans who have an excuss not be warriors." He mumbled as he got dress.  
  
He threw his clothes on, not caring how it looked. He button on his cape and slowy walked out the door.  
  
He entered the hall making his way to the ship docking platform. He walked a bit faster, wanting to get this over with. He walked ouside to find his father talking with one of the crewmen.  
  
"Father!" he screamed purposely interpuring his father.  
  
His father turned and glared at him lightly.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" he said with a bit of annoycence in his voice.  
  
"How long do we have to wait?" he said as he smirked.  
  
"I'm sure not that much longer Vegeta." He said shooting another quick glare at him and then quickly turned his attention to the flying ship.  
  
***  
  
Bulma looked out the space craft's large window. She couldn't believe what was underneath her. What she could only dream of was real. This is what she wanted ever since her father had... Bulma was cut off by an thirlled Chi-Chi.  
  
"Bulma! Come on! Stop daydreaming! Were here!" She screamed.  
  
Bulma awoke from her dazed to find the door to their small empty room rising, reavealing a path leading to an even bigger door where a man with dark black hair was wearing a orange gi talking to a short, small, blad man with six small orange/yellow dots on his forehead wearing light blue jeans with a navy blue shirt with a white strip across the middle. She gazed at the tall man but quickly turned it into a firey glare.  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi sighed at Bulma. ~Why is she acting so werid? Ever since.... well ever. I guess Bulma has always had a werid side to her.~ She shurgged it off and returned her attention to the opeing door. She brushed past the guys and walked out the door.  
  
A handsom, hunky guard with spikey hair that went everywhere helped her out. Her cheeks turned a rosey color as she thanked him.  
  
He smiled his wide girn. "Anything for you."  
  
Chi-Chi's blush became darker and fuller. ~This is be more fun then I thought~  
  
Bulma noticed this and giggled at her red friend.  
  
Bulma helped herself out of the ship and noticed she being stared at by two men wearing formal clothes and a small group of guards. ~They must be the king and the prince.~  
  
***  
Prince Vegeta eyed the women saiyans. ~These saiyans are who my father chosed? the blue haired one isn't that bad looking though.~  
  
"Kakarott!! Stop firting, we need to get down to buisness!!" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Kakarott turned a brighted shade of red as Chi-Chi giggled.  
  
"Yes, yes I am your prince. My father would like to welcome you here. You all should know why you are here and if you don't you, can get back on that ship. My guards will take you to your rooms and show you around."  
  
"Now everyone, tell who you are. Wait let me guess!" The king said while the prince did a face fault. "Hmmm you must be Bulma." He said pointing at her. "And that makes you Chi-Chi." He said in the direction of her. "And you could be... Krillen." Meaning Krillen. "And last you have to be Yamucha!"  
  
They all nodded as the king grinned. Each guard took one person to their rooms. They were to give a tour and for the rest of the day they could do whatever they wanted.  
  
Sorry to have to end it now. I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger. Don't worry they will be more next chapter!  
  
Shout outs!!  
  
Lauren- Thx 4 another review!! Sorry I couldn't put more Vegeta in but there will be lots more of him in the next chappies!!  
  
Not sure yet- Thx also! Hope that was enough Vegeta for u 4 just 1 chappie!  
  
~~~~***lil raichi***~~~ 


	5. In the gym

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys! I have been soooooo busy to update my fic. Also fanfiction wouldn't let me update and then i was in Europe for a while so i have been busy for a while. Now!! I will get back to writin my fic for all of ya!! I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas to help me.... PLEASE HELP!!! i hate gettin writer's block and i would luv ya if u would put suggestions in ur reviews!! Thx peeps! Now to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, whoever owns DBZ wouldn't be writing a fic rite now....  
  
Bulma followed her guard to her room. It was down a long hall with a door at the other end from her's. Art clung to the walls, appearing as if it might fall at any moment but also at the same time curved with the wall to seem almost as if it was the wall itself. When they had reached double doors he opened them and placed her luggage by the door.  
  
"This is your room Mrs.Briefs. If you have any questions, just ask any of the passing guards."  
  
Bulma nodded and turned to her new room. It was beautiful! The white carpet looked as if it were snow matching with the darker blue walls. Her bed was also grand, the same color blue with white pillows laced with a white bed skirt. She smiled to herself, ~I think I could learn to like it here~. She moved her hands along the smooth wooden bed frame.   
  
"Hey Bulma!! Don't you just love it here?! Oh my kami!! Its sooo beautiful!! My room looks just like your's but dark red and golden yellow. The guard said we could do whatever we wanted today. Lets go look around!" Chi-Chi's was happiness engulfed her. Her smile couldn't help but make Bulma want to laugh.  
  
"Sure Chi, lets go!" Bulma said taking another look at her room before she was pulled into the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta walked back into his bed chamber. He changed out of his royal armor and into his training one. Nothing new for him. It didn't matter to him who worked in the palace, its not like he cared. He just needed more training equipment thats it.  
  
He made his way to the training room ~I will tell that new scienctist to make some training bots for me. I destoryed the ones the old one left me. After of course a day of intense training~ He smirked at himself and how strong he would be if things kept going this way! He would be stronger then Kakarott in no time!  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going Chi?" Bulma managed to get out being dragged by her arm.  
  
Chi-Chi didn't seem to hear. She was to busy looking at the signs to notice that she was pulling Bulma's arm off.  
  
"FOUND IT!" Chi-Chi push though the doors still pulling Bulma along behind.   
  
The doors opened to the largest gym Bulma had ever seen. Not to many people were in it right then. The purpose of it was for the elites and guards but they were all on duty.  
  
Bulma smirked at the all of the equipment. She could already tell she was going to have some fun tearing this place up. Bulma was pulled out of her trance by an anxious Chi-Chi.  
  
"Look! There he is!" She pointed to a figure by the one of the private training rooms waiting outside.   
  
There was no mistake. Bulma knew it was. She could tell by the spiky hair and the muscles that shown though his orange gi suit ,that it was the man from earlier. Bulma sighed to herself realizing why Chi-Chi had brought them there. Of course, when else is Chi-Chi so excited like this?  
  
Chi-Chi jumped up and down in the air and scramed "Hey Kakarott!"!  
  
Kattarott turned around and waved back and gave one of his famous smiles and started to walk over to them when the doors burst open and the room became quiet and everyone bent down to bow. The prince walked across the room and noticed those two from eariler. He payed no attention and made his way to where Kakarott was standing. By then everyone has rasied and went back to training.   
  
"Come on Kakarott! I don't have all day!"  
  
"Coming Vegeta!" Vegeta sighed at this remark ~when will he regconzie me as Prince Vegeta?~  
  
Chi-Chi frowned as Kakarott left.  
  
"Oh come on Chi, I'm sure we will see him later, really how long can he stey in that one room."  
  
"Guess you're right."  
  
"Sure, not lets go look around some more, we can come back later."   
  
This time Bulma guided Chi-Chi around. They explored the gardens, the labs, the kiction and many more rooms. Later they decided to change and go back to the gym.  
  
Bulma walked over to field of punching bags. There were different sizes that ranged from small to large. It was much bigger then the one she was used too. She grabed a large one not to far from Chi-Chi's. She was about to send a punch into the bag when somthing held her back. She tunred around to find a huge rough sayian towering over her.   
  
"What do you want?" she said as she hissed  
  
"Thats my punching bag"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Listen, why don't you go off and get another punching bag before you get in real trouble." he pushed her gently out of the way and some of the sayians around let out a small laugh.  
  
Bulma growed back. "I was here first! You can use another one!"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that this one was mine? Are you deaf as well as stupid?" More laughs were heard in the background.  
  
She punched his jaw, watching a small stream of blood flow out the side of his mouth.  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"You want to make something of it? Or are you to scared to fight?!" She spat in his face.  
  
"You wanna fight! Then its a fight you get!" He wiped it off and got ready to kick her ass major!  
  
***  
  
At this time Vegeta and Kakrott had grown hungry from training all day. They opened the door to a rather large crowd standing around the punching bags. Vegeta and Kakrott made their way to the center to find a sayian woman and a large sayian fighting. So far the woman had the upper hand.   
  
The blue haired woman took her right fist and slamed it into the sayian's nose almost breaking it. The blood leaked out and he wiped it away.  
  
"You will pay for that!!! He screamed right in her face and he drew back his huge leg and kicked her gut causing her to cough up blood, but that didn't stop her from kneeing his chest.  
  
By this time Kakrott and Chi-Chi had started to try to break them up. Chi-Chi clung to Bulma's wrists, they had just gotten there, they don't need a murder just yet. Kakkrott and took the back of his hand and slamed it down the sayian's neck causing him to become knocked out. Vegeta watched from a far. He was surprised at how long the woman lasted againest one of his strongest elites.  
  
Chi-Chi thanked Kakrott and took Bulma back to her room to rest. 


	6. A normal day of work?

A/N: Hey thanks to all the people who reviewed!!! Thx soooooooo much!!! you guys really brighten my day!! I luv ya guys soo much! I am going to try to start to write longer chapters!! So here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: If i really did own dbz, u would see a new changes on the show, but lucky for u, the show will stey just as it is......  
  
Last chapter:  
  
By this time Kakrott and Chi-Chi had started to try to break them up. Chi-Chi clung to Bulma's wrists, they had just gotten there, they don't need a murder just yet. Kakrott and took the back of his hand and slamed it down the sayian's neck causing him to become knocked out. Vegeta watched from a far. He was surprised at how long the woman lasted againest one of his strongest elites.  
  
Chi-Chi thanked Kakrott and took Bulma back to her room to rest.   
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Chi-Chi helped Bulma into her room. She shut the door so no outsiders would have to hear. She placed herself on the bed next to Bulma.  
  
She clamly smiled and opened her mouth to say: "What were you thinking Bulma! You could of gotten killed!!! We just got there today! You could at least wait a week before you get into a fight, but no....."  
  
Chi-Chi went on with her little speech but Bulma phased out. She knew Chi-Chi was telling her this for a good reason but after hearing so many times, it does get a little old.   
  
"Bulma. Bulma!! Were you listening to me??"  
  
"Huh? Yeah Chi-Chi I heard. I am kind of tired if you let me go to sleep I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, but stay out of trouble!" Chi-Chi said as she left.   
  
Bulma changed of her clothes into some bed clothes she had brought. She decided that she would have to go shopping sometime and get some more clothes. She tucked herself in, closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi closed her door. She wasn't tired yet. Since Bulma was already sleeping she decided that she would go back into the gardens. They were so beautiful. The flowers alined with bright pathways. They almost seemed to glow at night. She walked along only hearing the bugs of the night and watching the stars shine above. She smiled at the sky when until she ran into another sayian. She fell onto the cold ground and saw a hand reach out to her.  
  
"Thanks" She said as the hand pulled her up. She looked up into his face and relized it was him. (A/N U all should know by now who him is... ~.^)  
  
He smiled. "I was hoping I could see you again."  
  
Chi-Chi held in her giggle. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Somtimes I just like to walk around you know. I have always found the garden a calming place so this is where I go must of the time."  
  
"Yeah, it seems like it would be." She looked up into his eyes and saw something flash though.  
  
"Hey Kakarott!" A voice called from a figure runing towards them causing Kakarott to look away.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed in her mind.   
  
"Hey!" Kakarott screamed at the small figure coming closer.   
  
Chi-Chi relized it was that guy from the ride over here. ~The short one with the dots, yeah that must be him!~  
  
"Kakarott, I have been looking all over for you!" He said trying to catch his breath. "Prince Vegeta needs you to report at once to the main hall."  
  
"Okay Krillen, I will be there soon."   
  
Krillen ran off in again. Kakarott turned back to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Gotta go! See ya later!" He said with one of his goofy smiles wanting to make Chi-Chi laugh.  
  
~Oh well, I am going to be here for a while. I will have my chance later.~ She smiled in Kakarott direction and made her way back to her room.  
  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Bulma arose from her nice comfy bed. She didn't want to but she had to get ready for her first day of work. She took a quick hot shower and put on her clothes and went to into the main lab.  
  
When she entered she found the prince leaning against one of the many computers.  
  
"It took you long enough!"  
  
"I'm right on time! What are you talking about?"  
  
Vegeta mummbled to himself. And looked at Bulma.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Get to work!"  
  
"On what!?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, he forgot she was new. "My training equipment woman!"  
  
"What training equipment?"  
  
"You are supposed to invent somthing to help me in my training!" With that he turned and was about to leave the room. "Oh and you had better come up with somthing by the time I am done training!"  
  
~Invent somthing? Who the hell does he think I am?! I hope Chi-Chi is having better luck then I am!~ She looked at the computers. "Better get started."  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi walked into the grand kitchen. It was white with pots and pans hanging all around. All the slivewear, pots, pans, plates and cups were all gold. She already saw a few cooks tieing their aprons. She grabed her's and tie it tight around her waist. She saw a tall blond tear a piece of paper off of one of the many counters. Chi-Chi figureing it was a recipe, went over and tried to find out what it was.  
  
"So what are we cooking today?" Chi-Chi asked with one her kind smiles.  
  
The blond woman glared back at her. "You should know! The orders are in your apron pocket!"  
  
Chi-Chi felt around in her pockets and discovered that it was in there.  
  
"Well sorry! Kami! Someone's got an attitude!" Chi-Chi screamed behind her back.  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT AN ATTITUDE IS BI*CH?!?! DON'T GO AROUND SAYING THINGS THAT YOU HAVE NO CLUE REALLY MEAN!!" The blond screamed back poking Chi-Chi's chest. She calmed herself down and turned around and started to cook breakfest.  
  
"Don't worry about her." One redhead said. "She is always like this."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, she was surprised at that blond. Who knew she could get so worked up over one little comment. Chi-Chi decided not to worry about it and to try to stay away from her in the furture.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta walked down the cold halls into the gym. Today he would have to make that Yamcha guy was doing his job right. He flung open the gym doors and made his way to a man in an orange gi like Kakarott's but there were difffernt signs. Somthing was wrong with this guy though. Very wrong. He just didn't seem right. Vegeta wasn't going to worry about it. He going to get fired sooner or later.  
  
Vegeta saw a ground of junior eliets at the punching bags watching Yamcha showed a punch slowy at first but then the second time faster. After they saw Yamcha do it they tired it out on the punching bags in front of them. Yamcha saw them get it all right so he showed a basic kick and then did a small combo of kicks and punches. The juniors copied without any mistakes. Vegeta watched, he wasn't to impressed. Of course he had seen better.  
  
He watched for another hour and decided that it was his time to train. He decided to do it by himself this time. He couldn't let Kakarott get to strong.  
  
  
***Lata that day***  
  
Bulma pulled out the blue print from under her arm.  
  
"Perfect! That Vegeta guy better like this!! I worked hard on it!"  
  
"What do you have for me woman?" Vegeta said who just happened to be standing right behind her causing her to jump.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't sneak up on me like that! Anyway, I have come up with the idea that I could make a gravity room to inhance your training. If the gravity is more intense, then it would be harder." She smiled, she was truly brillent.  
  
~Maybe she isn't as dumb as she looks~ "I guess that will have to do for now." With that he left the room.  
  
"Jeez, who bit his ass this morning?" She looked at the blueprint and put it away. She would start tomorrow. She yawned and went towards Chi-Chi's room. She opened it only a little to discover that Chi-Chi was already asleep. Well it was 11 pm. She slumped off into her own room. Changed her clothes real quick and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry about it being sooo short. It's my style but don't worry, im working on it! Sorry about all the spelling mistakes. I don't have time to go back over it everytime. Also I would want to thank all the people who reviewed!!!! i Luv u guys!!! Keep on reviewing!!! i will update soon!! Byez!! 


End file.
